


Michael x Ryan

by Momo_fics



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cute, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Nervousness, Other, Ryan being in an actual relationship, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kelly being a supportive friend, some cute jim and Dwight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_fics/pseuds/Momo_fics
Summary: Ryan locks himself in his office due to being worried about his and Michael's relationship.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute, Ryan Howard & Kelly Kapoor, Ryan Howard/Michael Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Michael x Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, it wasn't even finished. Thats why the writing near the end may seem a little off compared to the rest of the fic and my other the office fics.
> 
> It's been a while since I saw the show lol, hope you like it.

Ryan was in his office with the door locked hiding from Michael who was looking for him.

"Why am I hiding from Michael you may ask. Well, last month Kelly dumped me and I was pretty depressed about it; so Michael offered to take me out for drinks so I could get my mind off of kelly.

We went out for drinks and the next morning I woke up naked in Michael's bed with him beside me making bacon….tsk now he won't leave me alone."

Michael walks around looking to see Ryan's door was still closed. He walks over to Jim's desk banging on his desk like a drum.

"Hey jimbo!"

Jim nods. "Hey, you're still waiting for Ryan, I see."

Michael sighs. "I just want to show him that I love him."

"Well maybe Ryan just doesn't want anything to do with you."

"That's impossible, we just had a date last night, and I say after that date. All the things we were doing tells me he wants a lot more from our relationship."

"Gross." Dwight simply comments not looking away from his computer. With Jim silently agreeing with a nod.

"I'm not against the idea of Ryan and Michael having a relationship, I mean hey look at me. I'm dating Dwight of all people. But then again...it's Michael and Ryan…" Jim looked away, his eyebrows knitted together.

Michael bit the side of his lip. "I just need a bit of help. Jim i- i really like Ryan. He's helped me so much and I just want to talk to him...that's all."

Jim looks at Michael sighing. "I'll try to help as much as i can. But remember, whatever Ryan decides, don't try to force him to go the other way."

Michael nods. "Ok, thank you so much Jim."

"No problem."

Michael looks at Ryan's still closed door looking a little sad that Ryan doesn't want to be with him when they are at work. He's always so loving and caring when they're alone together. Why was he acting weird now?

Michael walks into his office shutting his door laying on the floor groaning.

Jim schoothes over to Dwight putting his arm around his shoulder. "Heyyy Dwight."

"No." Is all Dwight says moving jims arm from him.

"You didn't even give me the chance to ask."

"I already know you're going to ask me to help you with the Michael and Ryan situation and no I will not help."

"But you said if I ever asked you for anything you'd be in 100%."

"Yes I did if that thing benefits or protects you, there are only two people I'd risk everything and die for. You and my best friend pam."

Pam looks up and smiles. "Aw thanks Dwight."

Dwight gives a small smile back.

Jim sighs. "Come on sweetie, I could really use you for this. I mean remember when Michael went through this with jan...then Holly, then that woman he was in an affair with?"

Dwight sighs. "Sorry hun, no can do if Michael gets hurt that's not my problem anymore. Why not ask Kelly for help? She...talks."

Jim sighs. "Wow, I never thought Dwight of all people would decline helping Michael. He's really growing up." Jim smiles at the camera.

Dwight looks over to jim. "But seeing that you won't let this go, here I'll get this situation out of your hands."

Dwight gets up walking over to Kelly's desk. "Kelly, dating emergency."

Kelly perks up. "Who is it?"

"Ryan and Michael."

"What's wrong?"

"Michael wants to get closer to Ryan but Ryan is playing hot and cold."

"My god."

"Can you help them?"

"Of course!"

"Great, leaving it to you."

"Im on it!" Kelly gets up running to Ryan's office.

Dwight walks back to Jim and Pam sitting down. "There, that's all you have to do hun."

Jim looks Dwight up and down. "You're good." 

_

Kelly knocks on Ryan's door rapidly.

"Go away Michael…."

"It's meeeee kelly~"

"Greaaaat…." Ryan opens the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea sure just u-"

Kelly pushes him out of the way. "Great thanks!"

Ryan sighs looking over seeing Michael looking at him. Michael makes his way over to him. Ryan quickly shuts the door, locking it again.

Michael knocks on the door laughing nervously. "Come on Ryan, please talk to me."

"Don't worry Michael I'll talk to him!"

"Thank you...kelly. um alright, Ryan talk to you in a bit ok?"

"Ok Michael he will just go away."

Michael lightly hits the door before leaving. "Heh ok, uh meeting in 10 minutes so…"

"Ok Michael omg let me talk to Ryan please, thank you."

Michael looks at the camera tapping the side of his legs.

"Do I think Kelly is trying to take Ryan from me? No, because I know Kelly would never do anything like that towards me. And that, Ryan loves me. We are like Romeo and Juliet, except Ryan isn't 10 and we won't die at the end...and our families love the idea of us being together."

Kelly sits on Ryan's desk smiling. "So, I heard you and Michael have a little thing going on."

"Well..i wouldn't call it that…"

"Then a relationship? Because I mean you two do go out a lot and spend a lot of time at his house."

"Well that- that doesn't mean that we- we don't um.."

Kelly puts a finger on Ryan's mouth, shushing him. "It's ok Ryan, you like Michael. That's fine, you two are actually cute together. You actually remind me of these two characters from this cartoon I was watching. One guy is like a complete downer and tries to hard to be cool and there is this other guy that really goofy and dorky and is just madly in love with him a-"

"Kelly, kelly! Please, just tell me what you are here for."

"Oh, I'm just helping you two get together."

"No Kelly please don't get involved."

"Hey you might want my help because locking yourself in your office making Michael feel bad isn't working."

Ryan sighs sitting in his chair with his face covered.

"Sooo, tell me why are you hiding from Michael. Do you not like him?"

Ryan perks up. "Of course i like him, I wouldn't be going out with him if I didn't."

"If that's the case then why are you locking yourself in the closet?"

Ryan shrugs. "I don't know, I just feel it's inappropriate in the office."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "Oh please, we both know that's not true. We had sex all the time in the office, hell you have the entire closet to yourself. What makes this different?"

"Because it's Michael, and you know how extra he can be."

"So you're saying i wasn't extra?"

"Well...no you were definitely extra."

"You know what I think? You're scared. You're scared of committing, especially to a guy as obbsesive as Michael."

Ryan scoffs. "I'm not scared."

"Oh really? You're not scared? If that's the case then go out and be affectionate towards Michael Like you were with me."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Yea!"

"Yea!"

"Wanna bet on it?"

"Sure, what do you want to bet?"

"If I win you have to take me and Erin to the kiss boy concert."

"Fine, if i win you'll give me 100 bucks. Deal? "

"Deal."

Kelly and Ryan shake hands. They both leave the closet, not even two seconds later Michael pops up.

"Hey Ryan, hey!"

Kelly looks at Ryan with a smile. "I'll leave you two." She walks away leaving them alone.

Ryan looks down looking up at Michael. "Hey Michael, do you need anything?"

Michael shakes his head. "No no, I just wanted to see you all."

"…..well….you saw me…"

"Yep, um...I'm going out for lunch. Want to come?"

"Uh...sure.."

Michael lights up. "Great! Great let's go."

"Yea oh, ok um."

Michael puts his arm around Ryan's waist. Ryan screams mentally as everyone in the office watches them, giving Ryan a silent good luck. He catches Kelly giving him a thumbs up. They went to Farley's restaurant, Ryan sat there looking through the menu trying to not make eye contact. 

He feels Michael play with his menu humming. Ryan sighs, putting the menu down. "Yes Michael?"

Michael looks at him still for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing, your eyes are just so beautiful."

"Ok look, Michael we need to-"

"Hellooooo I'm Stacy and I'll be your waiter today. Can I get you two gentlemen anything?" She looks between the two as Ryan looks at the menu again.

"Yea can I get a-"

"We'll have the lovers special." Michael quickly says in one sentence. Smiling looking between her and Ryan. The waitress' eyes lit up as she wrote the order down. 

"Oooh, you two on a date?"

Michael nods as Ryan hands her the menu hiding his face.

"Yep me and Ryan have been dating for a whole month."

"Oh wow, that's so cute, you two look so sweet together. You know since you're ordering the lovers special would you two like to share a love birds drink? Many couples who drink it have a very special night after words if you catch my drift."

Michael sits up, nodding pointing at nothing in particular. "Yes, yes we'll have that."

"Great I'll get your drink and your order should be ready in 10 minutes."

Ryan sighs as she leaves. Michael beats on the table awkwardly smiling at him. Ryan slowly breaths out of his nose.

"Michael. Look, we need to talk."

Michael gulps as his smile disappears. "Uh hey! Remember when we went out to the movies last week to see frozen?"

"How could I forget? We were the only adults in the theater without children. A child threw Carmel popcorn on us."

"Yea but that Elsa chick, she was hot right? Not as hot as you but you know."

"Mmhmm, Michael i have to tell you-"

"R-remember when we went dancing at that class?"

Ryan looks down nodding. "Yes, you heh tripped over the teacher and sent him flying across the room.."

"Then another date, we went on that carriage ride."

"Mmhmm, it was a nice date, it was a lot for a 3rd date tho."

"Pfft noo, I just gave you a Rolex, and told you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life and asked you to marry me."

"Yea that's uh..that's a lot for a 3rd date."

"Well I mean maybe if we didn't know each other but I mean come on we've known each other before we were practically dating then."

Ryan slowly shook his head. "No, no that's not how it worked."

"Yea I mean didn't you feel the connection when we first met? Or when you were at that other job and you were 'coming over to check on the firm.'"

Ryan hums leaning against his hand. Just letting him talk.

"Then you came back and I was so so happy, then we made our own company with you, me, and Pam. There wasn't a stupid door between us and you didn't try to hide from me all the time. I could look at your beautiful face and hold your hand."

"We didn't hold hands at the time, we don't hold hands at all."

"Well we could always start.."

Ryan closes his eyes. "Michael, look, there's something I need to tell you. I just don't think that i..well we.."

Michael nervously looks around perking up seeing the waiter from before. "Oh hey look our drink and food!"

The waitress gives an apologetic smile. "Sorry for the wait, got a little hectic back there. Here are your things, do you need anything before I go?"

"Yes I'm really sorry to bother you but can I pay for the food now and please bring to go boxes?" Ryan pulls out his card handing it to the waitress.

"Oh, this drink must really work if you're ready to go without even drinking it yet. I'll go pay for your meal now."

"Thank you, ok Michael…" He looks at Michael who wasn't making eye contact with him. He could tell he knew or thought what was happening by the nervous jumping of his leg.

"Michael, you are so sweet, clingy, invasive and obsessive, but sweet. And I really enjoyed our time together but..I can't..um..i..just-"

"Ryan, please. Just give me a chance. Ok? I can't go through this again. I mean what is it? D-do you want me to change something? Because I can go out and be a ceo, I can provide for you and…" a light bulb goes off in his head.

"Sugar daddy."

"Oh Michael no."

"Is that what you want? Because I'll do anything for you. Anything that makes you happy." Michael grabs Ryan's hand bringing it close to his chest.

"Ryan I love you."

"Oh…" Ryan shakes his head laughing. "Well i guess it's obvious you won't give up will you? Michael what I'm trying to say is I like you too. And I want to give us a chance, let's just take it slow ok?"

"So..you're not breaking up with me?"

"Michael Scott you and I both know your persistent ass wouldn't let me go even if I went to a different country and changed my name."

Michael smiles getting up from his chair hugging Ryan. "Oh thank god."

The waitress comes back with the togo boxes. 

"Thank you for coming. Hope you two have a lovely day."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Hey Ryan if we're still dating then why are we leaving our date early?"

"Well sex is better in the car than a dirty restaurant bathroom don't you think?"

Michael's face turns red. "O-oh."

Ryan and Michael walk back into the office, ever one could tell it went well with the pleased looks on their face. Ryan walks straight up to Kelly holding out his hand. Kelly smiles handing him the $100.

Kelly smiles at the camera shrugging. "A deals a deal after all."

The camera zooms into Michael walking into Ryan's closet, never to be locked again.


End file.
